


Трезвое сердце

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, alcohol use, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: «Пьяный ум говорит с трезвым сердцем».Грег Лестрейд, может, и пьян, но он всё равно знает, о чём говорит.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	Трезвое сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sober Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809094) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



Опьянение, по мнению Шерлока, определённо не являлось тем состоянием, за которым стоило бы гнаться. Он ненавидел всё это: туман, окутывающий его мозг, как вата, тупые и вялые рефлексы. В менее милосердные моменты он задавался вопросом, не так ли чувствуют себя все нормальные люди: медленными и глупыми. И всё же вот он, здесь, идёт, шатаясь, вместе с Грегори Лестрейдом, с уровнем алкоголя в крови выше дозволенного и вполне довольный собой.

Они поддерживали друг друга, и невысокая фигура Лестрейда казалась мёртвым грузом, пока они добирались до дома. Хотя, как он теперь думал, они так и не пришли к какому-либо консенсусу относительно того, где находится «дом». Он подумал, что Лестрейд пытался направить их в сторону Бейкер-Стрит, но некоторое время назад они свернули не туда, и теперь Шерлоку было всё равно, куда их занесёт.

Всему виной было дело... виновное дело? Вот. Вот почему он был таким. Ужасным, запутавшимся, сентиментальным рохлей. Люди есть люди. Но даже больше. Агрессивная, эмоциональная человечность, которая скребла по характеру Шерлока, как колючая проволока по обнажённому нерву.

Он раскрыл это дело. Ну конечно же, он его раскрыл! Ну, с небольшой помощью Ярда, но всё же. Лестрейд выглядел крайне нуждающимся в выпивке, ершистым и более чем непредсказуемым. Было разумно сопровождать его, разумно присматривать за ним и невежливо не выпить чего-нибудь, пока они оба сидели в баре.

За исключением того, что один стакан превратился в несколько, а затем время закрытия бара набросилось на них, как голодный волк, и вот они здесь.

Где они сейчас?

− Не знаю. Я следую за тобой.

Он удивлённо моргнул, глядя на Лестрейда, который смотрел на него с кривой усмешкой, сделавшей его на много лет моложе. 

− Ты всё это сказал вслух. Ты ведь знаешь об этом, правда?

− Конечно, − выдавил Шерлок, почти не запинаясь и борясь с желанием закрыть один глаз и посмотреть, не перестанет ли всё так... качаться. − И ты не следуешь за мной, ты...

− Помогаю тебе держаться прямо? − Грег радостно захохотал; Шерлок сомневался, что тот когда-нибудь издал бы такой звук, будучи трезвым. − Я знаю. И кстати, мои ребята? Они... они не просто немного помогли. Они сделали всю... − он помахал пальцами в воздухе, как фокусник, готовящийся к фокусу, − кропотливую работу. Грязную. Всё это дерьмо.

− Ошибаешься. − Шерлок наморщил нос, направляя его к высокой стене, которая тянулась вдоль края моста. − Перестань. Стоп. Оставайся здесь. Стой там.

Шерлок прислонил Лестрейда к бетонной стене, не обращая внимания на то, как тот хихикает над выражением, появившимся на его лице. Грег шёл за смутным раздражением, но, похоже, промахнулся на милю. Прищурившись, Шерлок пытался сориентироваться; его внутренняя карта Лондона то появлялась, то исчезала, меняя углы и маршруты, прежде чем остановиться на чём-то, что могло бы хотя бы притвориться надёжным.

− Мост имени Бриллиантового юбилея(1), − наконец-то с некоторым удовлетворением сказал он. Его мозг, возможно, и затуманен алкоголем, но ноги, казалось, знали, куда идти. − Мы направляемся к тебе на Митр-роуд.

− Потому что ты помогаешь мне добраться до дома? − икнув, Лестрейд провёл рукой по лицу. − Господи, как же я проголодался.

− Уже недалеко, − пообещал Шерлок, протягивая руку, чтобы поднять Лестрейда. − Недалеко.

− Кэб? − предложил Лестрейд, но тут же поморщился от собственного предположения. − Нет, лучше не надо. Они смертельно разозлятся, если тебя вырвет на заднем сиденье.

− Говоришь по собственному опыту?

− Боюсь, что так. − Лестрейд не выглядел слишком смущённым этим признанием, и Шерлок улыбнулся. Он мог себе представить смущение Лестрейда и то, как какой-то кэбмен орёт во всё горло. − Нет, лучше пешком. Мы всё ещё можем это сделать.

Они могли, хотя это оказалось непросто. Прохожие бросали на них удивлённые взгляды, пока они, спотыкаясь, шли по мосту и извилистым улочкам в сторону маленького многоквартирного здания, которое Лестрейд называл своим домом. Инспектор постоянно комментировал всё, что приходило ему в голову − болтливый пьяница. Если бы Шерлок был трезв, его бы раздражал непрерывный поток информации. Теперь же его терпимость улучшилась из-за того, что он сомневался, что утром вспомнит хотя бы слово из сказанного Лестрейдом.

Если бы он это сделал, то это было бы подобно драгоценным камням среди добычи, маленькими гранями жизни Лестрейда, которые можно было бы сохранить, если потребуется. Издавая заинтересованные звуки в нужных местах, Шерлок сосредоточился на том, куда ставил ноги.

Сказать, что он был более трезвым из них двоих, было бы явной ложью, но высокая работоспособность имела свои преимущества. Может, он и был пьян, но всё же сохранил некоторое представление о том, что его окружает. Второй натурой было обходить тёмные переулки и держаться хорошо освещённых мест, пока, наконец, они не наткнулись на дом Лестрейда и не поднялись по лестнице в его практичную квартиру.

Грегу потребовалась целая вечность, чтобы вставить ключи в замок. Прежде чем уйти, Шерлок прислонился к стене, решив проследить, что тот благополучно добрался до дома. Но прежде чем он успел вздохнуть перед тем, как попрощаться, Лестрейд втащил его в квартиру и закрыл дверь.

− Нет, − сказал он, указывая на Шерлока пальцем, будто тот был непослушной собакой. − Что же я буду за друг, если позволю тебе уйти отсюда, когда ты едва стоишь на ногах?

− Я в порядке, − пробормотал Шерлок, но теперь, оказавшись внутри, он почувствовал, что его хватка ослабла. Какой-то инстинкт подсказал ему, что здесь он в безопасности, и он рухнул в потрёпанное кресло, откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза, чтобы не смотреть на дрожащий потолок. − Это недалеко отсюда.

− Это займёт у тебя больше часа, − голос Лестрейда звучал тихо, и Шерлок понял, что тот ушёл на маленькую кухню, где, по-видимому, что-то искал. Через минуту тот вернулся с различными закусками: чипсами, колбасными рулетами и прочей снедью, а также огромным стаканом воды. − Выпей её и съешь что-нибудь, − приказал он с набитым ртом. − Завтра мы ещё пожалеем об этом, но, возможно, так будет лучше.

− Я уже жалею об этом, − простонал Шерлок. Пелена тошноты ещё его не накрыла, но усталость накатывала волнами.

− Нам это было необходимо, − заметил Лестрейд, ткнув Шерлока пальцем в плечо и сунув ему в руку стакан с водой. − Это дело...

− Не надо, − взмолился Шерлок, не желая, чтобы его мысли вернулись к бесконечным, тревожным поискам того, что он мог бы сделать по-другому. Двигаться быстрее. Спасти ещё одну жизнь...

− Ну хорошо.− Лестрейд... Грег... Сейчас он без сомнения был Грегом, все следы «детектива-инспектора» стёрлись, показывая под этим что-то уязвимое. − Да, я понимаю. − Он встряхнулся, как собака, вылезшая из воды, отгоняя мрачные мысли, которые их вечер в пабе отогнал чисто волевым усилием. − Но я имел в виду то, что сказал. Ты не можешь вернуться на Бейкер-стрит один. Либо это мой диван, либо я звоню кому-нибудь, чтобы тебя отвезли домой.

− Ты не станешь.

− Майкрофт или Джон, на твой выбор. − Грег широко и беззастенчиво ухмыльнулся, несмотря на грозный взгляд Шерлока.

− Это не выбор, − отрезал Шерлок. Майкрофт будет господствовать над всем этим, самодовольный и невыносимый. Даже мысль о том, что его вырвет на заднем сиденье одной из нелепых машин брата, не была такой мстительной, как раньше.

Тем не менее, Джон проработал весь день, до самого позднего вечера в больнице. Он наверняка устал. И наверняка уже спит, если у него есть хоть капля здравого смысла. Хотя, может, и нет. Шерлок заметил, что Джон не очень хорошо спит, когда остаётся в квартире один.

− Я сделаю это, − сказал он наконец, роясь в кармане в поисках телефона и достав его с третьей неуклюжей попытки.

Он знал номер Джона наизусть, цифры отпечатались в его памяти. Другой вопрос, сможет ли он набрать их или нет, поэтому, неохотно открыв записную книжку, он выбрал нужное имя. Джон снял трубку только после второго гудка.

− Шерлок? − в голосе Джона звучало недоверие, и Шерлоку пришло в голову, что он редко утруждает себя звонками. Смс-ки были его обычным методом. Единственный раз, когда он позвонил Джону, был на крыше Бартса... Ох.

− С тобой всё в порядке? Что случилось?

− Я у Лестрейда, и мне нужно, чтобы ты приехал и забрал меня.

− Но почему? Ты ранен? Что случилось?

− Я в порядке. Я в порядке, − он откашлялся, размышляя, можно ли чувствовать себя ещё более униженным. − Я просто очень, очень пьян.

Тишина, и ох, как бы Шерлоку хотелось, чтобы его разгорячённый мозг проснулся и был более внимательным. Обычно он понимал, когда Джон спокоен. Даже не видя его, он мог сделать обоснованное предположение. Теперь же Шерлок мог только представлять себе его, стоящего в квартире, которую они продолжили делить после того, как он вернулся из страны мёртвых восемь месяцев назад.

Джон озадаченно склонит голову набок, будто не уверен, что правильно его расслышал? Он положит руку на бедро, а глаза недоверчиво поднимет к потолку? Может, он прикусит губу, стараясь не рассмеяться?

− Что?

Значит, недоверие. 

− Я не буду повторять, − возразил Шерлок, хотя ему не хватало обычной язвительной силы. Для его собственного уха это прозвучало так, словно он умолял.

− Ну ладно. Всё в порядке. Я скоро буду там. − Он услышал шорох ткани: может быть, Джон схватил свою куртку? Невозможно сказать наверняка. − Даже не думай пытаться добраться домой самостоятельно. Дай мне полчаса. Я возьму кэб.

Джон отключил телефон, не сказав больше ни слова, оставив Шерлока угрюмо смотреть на свой телефон. Он всё ещё не мог оценить настроение Джона. Злится? В ужасе? Ему смешно? Боже, он ненавидел быть таким глупым, но альтернатива − обжигающий, режущий нож его собственного разума − была больше, чем он мог вынести прямо сейчас. И он, и Грег, судя по сочувственному взгляду инспектора, который бросил в него пачкой чипсов.

− Ешь, − снова настоял он. − А если Джон будет злиться, я просто напомню ему о том времени, когда мы надрались на Новый год, − и он чуть не упал в Темзу. Он не святой.

− Общий знаменатель − это ты, − заметил Шерлок. Может быть, это и жестоко, но это правда.

Грег не обиделся, он просто скривился, как ребёнок. 

− Ну хорошо. Я только хотел сегодня выпить парочку пинт. Снять напряжение. Я не собирался пить... − Он замолчал, его лицо стало непроницаемым. − Сколько бы я ни выпил.

Шерлок наблюдал за тем, как эмоции вспыхивают на лице Грега яркими красками.

− Боже, ну правда? − Грег облизнул губы. − И всё же, по крайней мере, я не пил ничего крепкого. Не то что ты.

Шерлок воздержался от замечания, что, хотя он, возможно, и пил спиртное, стаканов у него было гораздо меньше. В конце концов, однако, они, вероятно, достигли своего рода паритета. В тот вечер был определённый момент, когда казалось, что лучше всего купить ещё выпивки. Если бы они тогда остановились, всё было бы в порядке. Но они этого не сделали.

Несмотря ни на что, им было весело.

− Спасибо, − прохрипел он, приоткрыв один глаз, чтобы увидеть удивление Грега. − Завтра утром я буду проклинать тебя, но ты был прав. Мы оба нуждались в этом.

− Ну да, конечно. У меня так и не было возможности поприветствовать тебя должным образом, − заметил Грег, и его лицо смягчилось от глупой улыбки. − Лондон по тебе соскучился. Мы скучали по тебе. Даже Андерсон, хочешь верь, хочешь нет.

Шерлок усмехнулся, вытягивая ноги и размышляя, не будет ли Джон возражать, если он всё-таки останется здесь ночевать. Диван Грега с каждой минутой становился всё более привлекательным. 

− Я рад, что вернулся.

− А ты когда-нибудь думал, что не сделаешь этого?

Шерлок вспомнил те мгновения − камеру в Сербии, переулок в Бангкоке, склад в Мумбае − когда его едва не лишили свободы выбора. Как бы то ни было, то, о чём спрашивал Грег, было нереально. Ему интересно, думал ли он когда-нибудь о том, чтобы повернуться спиной к Лондону и навсегда уехать?

Задумчивое молчание Шерлока растянулось, превратив праздное любопытство Грега во что-то другое. 

− Шерлок?

− А я всё думал, не слишком ли долго отсутствовал. Если и было место, куда я мог бы вернуться, то только сюда, − признался он наконец. После его возвращения не было времени говорить о себе. Дело было не _в нём_. А в тех, кого он оставил горевать.

Возможно, у него были благие намерения, он спасал их от снайперов, но его действия всё ещё имели последствия. Те, с которыми ему пришлось столкнуться. Люди не были готовы услышать о том, что он тогда пережил. А сейчас? Ну, Грега, по крайней мере, это волновало.

− Ах ты, придурок, − ласково сказал тот. − Мы продолжали идти вперёд, конечно, но там, где был ты, всегда оставалась дыра. В Ярде. В лаборатории Молли. Где бы мы ни были, мне казалось, что ты тоже должен быть там, но тебя не было.

Наконец Грег со вздохом опустился на диван, потянулся за чипсами и открыл их. Шерлоку потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, что он повторяет то, что делал Грег, питая свой транспорт, в то время как его пьяный, сентиментальный разум слушал.

− Но с Джоном было ещё хуже. Намного хуже. Это была не просто дыра, это была открытая рана. Мы, конечно, остались рядом с ним. В основном я и миссис Хадсон. Молли делала всё, что могла. Стало лучше. Нет, не так, не лучше. Легче? Не знаю. Может быть, он просто немного оцепенел в конце концов.

Грег вздохнул, и хотя его глаза всё ещё были затуманены алкоголем, в них появился яркий блеск: смелость и откровенность, найденные на дне бутылки. 

− Он рад, что ты вернулся. Чертовски рад. Любой, у кого есть глаза, может это увидеть. Он вернулся на Бейкер-Стрит и бросил ту женщину, Мэри.

Язвительная нотка в словах Грега заставила Шерлока оторваться от собирания крошек с лацкана своего Белстаффа. 

− Она тебе никогда не нравилась. Почему?

− Слишком хорошая, чтобы это было правдой. Такая понимающая. Такая нежная. Казалось, её никогда не раздражали страдания Джона.

− Значит, хорошая подружка?

− Скорее полная и абсолютная чушь. О, её губы улыбались, и её слова были такими же сладкими, как и всё остальное, но в ней всегда было что-то колючее. Что-то опасное. И когда Джон положил этому конец? Он взял меня с собой для моральной поддержки. Я имею в виду, что меня не было рядом, но в кафе я был, присматривал за ним. И тут я их увидел. Какой же холодной она была!

− Мало кто принимает прекращение романа с радостью, − заметил Шерлок, но он не мог отрицать слова Грега. Он провёл некоторое время с Мэри, но это было с постоянной литанией _«не смотри, не замечай»_ , которая крутилась у него в голове.

Его отношения с Джоном по возвращении были в лучшем случае шаткими. Это не было дружбой. Едва ли даже вежливой. Последнее, что ему было нужно − это обнаружить в Мэри Морстан нечто такое, что нельзя игнорировать, поэтому он намеренно закрыл на всё глаза. С другой стороны, Грег... Ну что же, похоже, там не было потерянной любви.

− Он бы на ней женился, − мрачно сказал Грег. − Незадолго до твоего возвращения он сказал мне, что думает о кольцах. Знаешь ли ты, как трудно молчать, наблюдая за тем, как приятель думает о том, чтобы совершить самую большую ошибку в своей жизни? − Он сонно покачал головой. − Очень. Очень тяжело. Я ведь не мог ничего сказать, понимаешь?

− Может быть, он хотел жить дальше? − предположил Шерлок, даже не пытаясь скрыть, как ему больно от этой мысли. − Ты не можешь винить его за то, что он ищет что-то вроде нормальной жизни. Что-то вроде счастья.

− Да, Джон «двигался дальше», именно это он и делал, − в голосе Грега слышался сарказм, но скорее упрёк, чем жестокость. − Скорее он обманывал себя, − Грег порывисто вздохнул, посмотрев на часы. Не потому, понял Шерлок, что хотел от него избавиться. Вместо этого у него было напряжённое выражение лица человека, который хочет что-то сказать, прекрасно понимая, что возможность сделать это скоро может упустить.

− Джон будет здесь с минуты на минуту, − сказал Грег, его голос был твёрд, будто он собирался с силами. − Послушай, я наблюдал за тем, как вы болтаете с тех пор, как ты вернулся домой. Наблюдал, как угасает весь гнев и борьба, наблюдал, как он начинает исцеляться, но вы двое не можете вернуться к тому, что было раньше. Теперь уже нет. Почему ты вообще уехал? Когда ты прыгнул?

− Я же сказал, что там были снайперы...

− Да, да. Я знаю, − Грег махнул рукой. − Но если бы это были только я и миссис Хадсон, ты бы сделал такой же выбор? Ты бы всё равно поехал или рискнул бы сделать что-то другое?

Шерлок моргнул, медленно и глупо. Ответ пришёл к нему из ниоткуда, оставив его чувствовать себя незащищённым, его разум сейчас был слишком туп, чтобы предложить что-либо, кроме правды. 

− Наверное.

− Вот именно. Ты сделал то, что сделал, потому что потерять Джона было большим риском, чем потерять всех нас.

− Он мой лучший друг, − возразил Шерлок, ненавидя себя за то, что его слова прозвучали натянуто и неубедительно. − Был моим лучшим другом.

− Есть, − громкий голос Грега, казалось, подпрыгивал по всей квартире, и он швырнул скомканную хрустящую пачку в сторону Шерлока. Промахнувшись на большой дистанции, он фыркнул от удовольствия. − _Он_ твой лучший друг, а ты − его. Как ты думаешь, почему ещё он был таким злым и колючим, когда ты вернулся домой? Как ты думаешь, почему он оставался в таком состоянии в течение нескольких месяцев, в то же время перевозя всё свои вещи обратно на Бейкер-стрит? У него был свой дом. Ему не нужно было с кем-то делить квартиру, но ты попросил, и он вернулся туда в мгновение ока.

Губы Шерлока приоткрылись, но оправдания, вертевшиеся у него в голове, так и не смогли сложиться во что-то осмысленное. 

− Что ты хочешь этим сказать? Ты сказал, что мы не можем вернуться к тому, что было раньше. Тогда мы тоже были лучшими друзьями.

− Этого недостаточно. Не само по себе. Не сейчас. Ты умер за него. Он горевал о тебе. Ты вернулся, и он бросил свою девушку, потому что единственный человек, с которым он _действительно_ хочет провести остаток своей жизни, всё-таки не умер.

Грег вздёрнул подбородок, его тёмные глаза вспыхнули, будто он боялся, что сказал слишком много, но не мог остановиться. 

− Вам нужно решить, что вы хотите с этим делать. Вы оба. Если вы продолжите делать то, что делаете, притворяясь, что ничего не изменилось, всё разрушится в пух и прах.

Грег откинулся на спинку дивана, положив руку на лоб, словно пытаясь подавить головную боль. Шерлок почувствовал то же самое: глухое биение в висках и глухое биение в венах.

− Послушай, я не говорю, что тебе нужно признаваться в вечной любви, чтобы Джон остался или что-то в этом роде. Я просто говорю, что вы оба должны быть на одной волне. Если ты хочешь только дружбы, то Джон должен это знать. Если ты хочешь большего, он тоже должен это знать.

− Я был бы вполне счастлив с дружбой, − пробормотал Шерлок онемевшими губами. Он и не подозревал, что они − он − были так очевидны. Настолько откровенны, что даже Грег это заметил.

− Да? Или ты бы всю жизнь гадал, могли бы вы стать чем-то большим? Станешь ли ты шафером, когда Джон женится на другой? − Грег выглядел огорчённым, будто эта мысль причиняла ему боль. − Однажды ты уже унёс свою так называемую тайну в могилу, Шерлок. Не делай этого во второй раз.

− Как ты можешь знать, что я чувствую, если я даже сам себя не знаю?

− Это написано у тебя на лице, − Грег сказал это без колебаний и жалости, и Шерлок постарался скрыть дрожь, пробежавшую по его лицу. − И Джон ничуть не лучше. До того, как ты прыгнул, я думал, что вы двое во всём разберётесь, но сейчас? − Он покачал головой, и его хмурый взгляд смягчился улыбкой. − Я был бы дерьмовым другом, если бы ничего не сказал.

Шерлок уставился на него, ощущая, как голос потерялся где-то в огромном пустом барабане его груди. Его сердце поглотило его, утопив в своём внезапном, громоподобном пульсе. Может быть, Грег говорил об этом с Джоном в какой-то неизвестный момент? Неужели он бросил ему такой же почти вызов? Ответил ли Джон, или он был единственной мишенью этой сомнительной, пугающей, восхитительной честности?

Стук в дверь нарушил тишину, и Грег поднял бровь в сторону Шерлока, прежде чем со стоном подняться на ноги. 

− А вот и он, − сказал он, протягивая Шерлоку руку. − Давай, давай я отправлю тебя домой. И, чёрт возьми, не говори ничего об этом сегодня вечером, ладно? Если ты собираешься это сделать, то подожди, пока не протрезвеешь, пока не найдётся повод притвориться, что ничего не было, ладно?

− Я... хорошо, − Шерлок сглотнул, с трудом поднялся и поморщился, когда перед глазами потемнело. − Спасибо тебе. Я подумаю.

− Ха... ну по крайней мере ты, чёрт возьми, меня выслушал. − Грег пожал плечами, нетвёрдой походкой подошел к входной двери и распахнул её. − Он весь твой! − сказал он Джону, широко и ярко улыбаясь.

− Господи, сколько же вы оба выпили? − Джон поднял бровь. Его лёгкое неодобрение исчезло под улыбкой, когда Грег и Шерлок скорчили одинаковые, полные сожаления лица. − Наверное, очень много. А ты, − он указал на Грега, − выпей побольше воды и ложись спать.

− Да, сэр, − ухмыльнулся Грег, отсалютовав Джону. − Ты должен доставить его домой. − Он хлопнул Шерлока по плечу.

− Да, я это понял. Шерлок, ты готов?

Он моргнул, глядя на Джона, который ждал так терпеливо, так открыто, выглядя очень похожим на того самого Джона, которого он оставил позади много лет назад. Теперь, когда советы Грега звенели у него в ушах, его простой вопрос казался гораздо более важным.

Он не мог ничего сказать, не сейчас, когда Грег наблюдал за ними, а алкоголь бурлил в его венах. И всё же в тот момент Шерлок обдумывал возможность этого: большего, чем дружба. Больше, чем то, что они когда-либо имели прежде.

− Да, − пробормотал он, протягивая руку и хватая Джона за рукав ищущими пальцами, чувствуя, что каким-то образом соглашается на нечто большее, чем просто возвращение домой на Бейкер-стрит. − Я готов.

И перед ними открылось возможное будущее, которое Шерлок считал недостижимым.

***

(1) − Мост имени Бриллиантового юбилея (англ. Diamond Jubilee Footbridge) − это пешеходный и велосипедный мост через Темзу в Лондоне, Англия. Он также известен как пешеходный мост Креморн и был разработан всемирно известными архитекторами-проектировщиками совместно с инженерами-строителями Expedition Engineering и морскими инженерами Беккет Ранкин.


End file.
